Beerus Castle
This Bizarre Castle is the home of the god of destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis, this castle appears to be inverted and embedded in a large dead tree, outside it has a wide variety of landscapes and creatures. To reach this planet is difficult even when Whis is using his ultra speed warping it takes 26 minutes to close the gap between the planet and King Kai planet and due to Beerus and Whis possessing godly ki which cannot be sensed instant transmission wouldn't work either as there would be nothing substantial to hone in on. This means to get there one must call upon Whis directly hoping to temp him with offerings of food in exchange for travel and training. The training involves a number of chores relating to Beerus's slumber with the very real prospect of death should they fail as well as training and sparing in absurd scenarios. Whis will also offer on of his astute observations as to how a person can improve. You may train here to acquire Whis's Godly training Power development event, your character must be at least level 40, have no racial transformations available to them and have completed all 3 previous power development events. This training takes place in a distorted area of time similar to the hyperbolic time chamber so while only requiring 5 days earth time will take several months and maybe even years. Only 2 may participate in this training at a time and they must have at least 1 roleplay with Whis before this power is unlocked the training takes 5 days total. Training ground * Godly training slot 1 * Godly training slot 2 Roleplay area Bastions godly training, a literal deus ex machina Bastion is stood in the time nest using a communicator to try and reach whis "hmm i have no idea what a person who could keep up with and even possibly surpass the god of destructio" Bastion imagines a whole manner of different beings that Whis could be so much so he gets lost in his own thoughts. "A-hem" a slightly fea sounding voice snaps Bastion out of his little daydream before is stood a tall lanky blue skinned being stood before him wearing strange robes holding a staff with an orb on and baring a smile that sort of looks as though he is jsut passively observing the world "You are Bastion Allara correct? You have sought me out ot help find the supreme kai of time by getting my training? I will have you know the cost will be dire and many people have lost themselves paying it" he cuts an uncharacteristically serious tone when saying this. Bastion smiles "Do not worry sir i am fully prepared to pay that price" Bastion pulls a sheet away from himself revealing a cart of masses of sweet and savoury treats "I had heard both you and lord Beerus have a soft spot for tasty food so i thought i would use my cooking prowess to make you a variable feast of delicacies" Whis's face softens up in almost childlike delight as he seeks about savouring each dish and enjoying its flavour holding his cheek letting out joyed MMMM noises it doesnt take long for him to finish the lot "That was a most delicious offering i wont lie there are many things i have never tried, where did you get all of these?" Bastion smiles at the compliment "I made them all myself" Whis's reaction is of over the top shock "i like to cook and consider myself pretty good at it so i thought i would give you offerings that i can provide myself" Whis thinks for a moment "If you are willing to offer your cooking services to myself and lord beerus then i will happily accept you as a student. Be warned however this training will most likely be the most rigorous thing you have ever experienced" he instructs Bastion to stand behind him and put his hand on his shoulder and transports the too to beerus's planet. -a long time later- Bastion is sparing with Whis who seems to be effortlessly dodging and deflecting every attack Bastion just cant seem to land a hit on him, Whis is constantly adding small flicks of attacks to keep Bastion on his toes which he seems surprisingly adept at dodging however it is clear that Whis isnt being serious yet. Whis finally calls a stop and lands to the ground Bastion looks irritated "Damn it i dont seem to be improving anymore, its not surprising i have hit my physical peak but why does it seem like im stuck" Whis looks over him analysing him "the simple answer is your heart isnt in it, you have great strength supplemented by an endurance most would not be able to sustain due to your body but you yourself are not commited to this life. Its like if you want ot run a race but you tied your legs together so have to hop that is essentially what you are doing to yourself" He notices Bastions down expression "dont get me wrong you have done incredibly well getting this far i had never considered an earthling would be able to put up with this sort of thing." from behind the route of a tree walks out a tall anubis cat like being who Bastion immediately recognises as Beerus "Whis what is with all this noise? I'm starting to think you're purposely trying to interrupt my sleep" He notices Bastion "what is an earthling doing on my planet whis?" Bastion steps up to Beerus and bows with proper respect and reverence "I appologise for disturbing your sleep lord Beerus, Whis offered to train me to aid in the search for the supreme kai of time" Bastion goes to the area he has set up a small camp and takes out a chefs serving platter with a domed top "I know i am intruding on this planet so please allow me to make this offering as a way of appologising" He offers it to Beerus revealing a recently cook beef stroganoff dish Beerus thinks "hmm its nice to finally have someone here who knows the meaning of respect, I will accept your offer Earthling but if it isnt to my liking" his eyes go slant and his tone dark "i'll destroy you without a seconds hesitation" Bastion doesn't look detered "if that is not my best work sir then destruction is a fate befitting for me as a chef i could not live down dissapointing a god" Beerus smirks clearly reveling in bastions attitude, he slowly takes a taste of the stroganoff and pauses and for a brief moment the whole of existance seems to pause with him. Beerus lets out a loud joyous yell with glints in his eyes as he rockets skywards and circles the planet before landing in front of Bastion and downing the whole lot in one "this dish is incredible, it is so understated then a delicious kick." he pauses coughing "it is a acceptable earthling, if you agree to provide me with more sumptuous dishes i will allow you to train." Bastion beams with appreciation as it isnt often a god compliments your cooking "Thank you my name is Bastion allara and as a chef and a fighter i wont let you down sir" -around 8 years later- Bastion is fighting Whis once more while Beerus watches sat in a tree eating a pancake fill with bacon and maple syrup, Bastion actually seems to be doing decently he is managing to force Whis to block properly and even managing to break his gaurd though he isnt fast enouhg to do a follow up attack without Whis striking back. Whis switches to the offensive with bastion frantically dodging before finally lining up his arm and firing it into Whis's face who is knocked off guard but almost instantly recovers. The 2 stare each other down for 30 seconds before both burst into laughter Whis wipes his cheek "Ok i will admit i didn't expect that Bastion Kudos its rare people land a hit on me, to be honest i think you've finally got it Bastion i think you have learnt all you can fighting me, if you apply what you have learnt to targets closer to your own power i think you have the chance ot truelly grow. Do be sure to return with food some time you wouldnt want lord beerus to wake up tired hungry and grumpy would you?" He taps Bastion on the head with his staff and it sends him and his things hurtling back to earth.Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Training Area Category:Power Development